


Tickle Tag

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, MWPP, Marauders' Era, so goddamn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius play tickle tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am currently planning a very upsetting and angsty Wolfstar fic and I needed some fluff.  
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Colin, who didn't get mad at me for writing a shitton of Wolfstar fics this weekend instead of doing our Spanish project.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)

“I’m going to catch you!” Sirius called as he chased Remus down the nearly deserted halls of the castle.

“You can try.” Remus called back, laughing.

It was the Christmas Holidays of fourth year and nearly everyone had gone home. Remus and Sirius, however, had stayed; neither of them wanted to go home.

“Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, what is going on?” McGonagall shouted as they ran past her.

“Tickle tag!” Remu answered. “Sirius is it!”

The chase continued, through the castle until Remus ran into the Room of Requirement and found that it had a mattress like floor and an abundance of pillows. it was then that Sirius caught up to him and tackled him to the floor. The door closed on it’s own. The boys rolled about, tickling each other ferociously: Remus pining Sirius, Sirius pinning Remus, Remus pinning Sirius, ect. Eventually Remus was too tired to fight anymore and surrendered to Sirius. They lay, chest heaving, side by side, for awhile.

“Remus?” Sirius asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“I...umm...IthinkIlikelikeyou.” Sirius confessed quickly, heart racing.

Remus rolled to look Sirius in the eye, grabbed his cheek, and pulled Sirius’ lips to his own. “Good, because I like like you.”


End file.
